Miume
Miume (みうめ) is a white haired Nico Nico Douga odorite with a strong performance and joyful smile. Miume is a distinguished choreographer, responsible for some of the most famous odottemita dances, particularly "Girls" , "Lamb." , and "Romeo and Cinderella" . Concept 'Name' (Orgins of stage name, real name, etc.) 'Appearance & Personality' Miume is most striking for her short, white layered hair and edgy eye makeup. Her loose sweaters and oversize pants hide her curvy, muscular figure. She often wears vests, ties, shorts, and black thigh highs. She is most commonly seen in loose ankle length boots or tight thigh high boots, depending on the desired theme. She is 163 cm (about 5'4") tall. 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 077. Print. " Her blood type is B. Miume's profile in her Official Facebook Fanpage Miume is quite cheerful, and her motto is: "Fortune comes in by a merry gate!" Outside odottemita, she loves to wrestle. 'Dance Style' The origins of her dance style are based on her early years of ballet and hiphop. Later evolving at school performances and the flash fad of idol dancing. Miume is highly proficient in waacking and hip hop. Her smooth dance movements and intense sharpness work together to complement her fearlessness. Miume's dance style can range from happy and cheerful to mature and sexy. Her most remarkable features in her sensual dance performances are her whipping hair and coy smile. She combines fierce moves with a playful attitude. Her most remarkable features in her fun dance performances are her bright smile and happy personality. Her happy persona enhances her happy movements to create her style. History 'Pre-Debut' Prior to Nico Nico Douga, Miume worked at the maid cafe @home cafe from 2006-2010."Miume's leaving blog entry" During her time as a maid, Miume was a part of the dance groups DANCE POP GIRLS and TEAM Junjou with her fellow maid Hitomi from 2008. "Miume performing with DANCE POP GIRLS" "Miume performing with TEAM Junjou" "TEAM Junjou's Wikipedia page" As part of TEAM Junjou, she released original music, demonstrating her singing ability. "TEAM Junjou's album on iTunes" Although TEAM Junjou became inactive in 2011, Hitomi and Miume reformed in 2015 for a one time live at @home cafe. Information of TEAM Junjou's one-man live" She changed her natural brown hair to her signature white color around September 2010."First picture of Miume's white hair shown on TEAM Junjou blog" 'Origin' Miume began dancing solo on Nico Nico Douga in 2011. Her very first video which is "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" won 14th place in the Odottemita Ranking. It is a very rare case for first-timers.Miume's article on Nico Nico Pedia In her early days, she covered popular dances such as "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" and "Massara Blue Jeans" . She also covered some K-pop songs. 'Popularity' Later in 2011, she began collaborating with other odorite, such as Aira* and Kimagure Prince, either with covers or original choreography. Her original choreography of "magnet" , which she danced with Aira*, was extremely well received and has been covered many times by other odorite. She has remained consistently popular since this, with both her original choreography and dance covers, receiving an average of 100,000 views on each video. 'Choreography' Some of Miume's notabl1 original choreography are "Romeo to Cinderella" , "Rimokon" and "MERRY GO ROUND" . Miume has experience choreographing behind the scene; for example, she choreographed "Last Regret" for Morning musumen. an for Kozue Aikawa's idol group I LoVU. 'Utattemita Activities' kawa Kozue on utattemita covers. 'Iconic Performances' Miume has participated in Odottemita Off. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Guilty†Hearts # Member of Miumelochin # Member of TEAM Junjou # Member of DANCE POP GIRLS # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of ODOROOM # Leader of COJIRASE THE TRIP 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' Since her debut, Miume has collaborated with a wide variety of odorite including Aikawa Kozue, Nora, Kimagure Prince, K'suke, Melochin, and Ririri. She also took part in the NND collaboration for "Blessing" . She often collaborates and creates original choreography with Melochin, their duo known as "Miumelochin." Miume and Melochin have both been active in Guilty†Hearts since 2012, along with Ry☆ and former members K'suke and Kamen Liar 217, creating original choreography, namely to Root Five songs. Starting in 2013, Miume also collaborates with 8 other iconic female odorite in Ushi Dorobou, producing a cool, sexy original choreography almost annually. She works with fellow Ushi Dorobou member Kamen Liar 217 and popular utaite MARiA to choreograph sassy trio dances to GARNIDELiA songs such as "Girls" , "Lamb." and "PiNK CAT" , which have all been extremely popular, with the first two both gaining over 1 million views on NND. In 2015, she announced that she was becoming the leader of a new unit called COJIRASE THE TRIP, which also includes odorite Kamen Liar 217, Asupara, and Marice. List of Dances (2011.01.23) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.01.30) # "Beginner" -Men's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Beginner" -Women's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Jumping" (KARA song) (2011.02.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.18) # "Spring Shower" (2011.02.26) # "Genie" (2011.03.31) # "Get Up & Move!!" (Kumi Koda song) (2011.04.09) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.25) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2011.04.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.06.14) # "Mister" (KARA song) (2011.07.04) # "magnet" feat. Miume and aira* (2011.07.15) (Original choreography) # "kiss me Aishiteru" (2011.07.21) # "Nostalogic" (2011.09.14) # "Nostalogic" -Single edit White ver.- (2011.09.15) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.16) # "Ochame Kinou" (2011.09.27) (Community only) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.27) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Miume, Katou, Kamen Liar 217 and Azuma (2011.09.29) (Original choreography) # "Mikan" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2011.10.05) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2011.11.02) (Original choreography) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Miume, Reichel, Nora, and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.11.09) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.11.30) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Miume and Natsume (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.12.11) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.19) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.01.22) # "Bang!" (2012.02.19) # "Rimokon" feat. Miume and Reichel (2012.03.09) (Original choreography) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.04.05) # "Scissorhands" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2012.05.04) (Original choreography) # "Melt" (2012.05.25) (Original choreography) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Miume and Hitomin (2012.05.31) (Community only) # "Rolling Girl" feat. Miume and K'suke (2012.06.13) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.07.23) (Community only) # "Girls" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2012.08.07) (Original choreography) # "Karaage-Kun Ondo" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.08.24) # "Melancholic" feat. Miume and Ririri (2012.08.25) # "Mr. Music" -Giga Remix- (2012.09.22) (Original choreography) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Miume and Kozue (2012.10.13) # "Nanda Kanda" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.20) # "Aitai Aitai Aitai na" feat. Miume, Shirofuku, Aikawa Kozue, Kimagure Prince, and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Hanamizuki" (2012.11.27) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original choreography) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, K'suke, and Aoi (2012.12.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.02.18) (Original choreography) # "Himitsu no Uka" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.06) # "FINAL Judgement" feat. ODOROOM (2013.05.11) # "WINE BERRY" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.06.09) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. Miume, koma'n, Kettaro, Melochin, Nagi, Hyaku Ryouran, and Ry☆ (2013.08.07) # "Lamb." feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2013.10.10) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) #"Setsuna Trip" feat. Miume and Melochin (2013.12.07) (Original choreography) #"Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Miume, Melochin, and Ry☆ (2013.12.09) (Original choreography) #"Melody Line" feat. Miume, Aoi, and Ririri (2013.12.19) #"What Does The Fox Say?" feat. Miume, Ririri, Melochin, YUKI★, VipTenchou, Mucchi, Kettaro, Ry☆, ANDY and koma'n (2014.03.07) #"Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2014.04.03) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.04.18) (Original choreography) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) (Original choreography) #"Kami no Manimani" feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.05.26) (Original choreography) #"Moonlight Night" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2014.06.11) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Kakkurau" feat. Miume and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.07.09) (Original choreography) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, and Tenchim (2014.07.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" -GigaP ver.- feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.07.19) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Miume, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" feat. Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2014.10.14) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" (2014.10.26) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" feat. Miume and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2015.01.25) (Original choreography) # "ELECT" (2015.02.14) # "39" feat. Miume, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Tadanon, Manako, Bouto, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Miume, MARiA and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.04.17) (Original choreography) # "39" (2015.04.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Miume, Shita, Nora, Hona and Lilia Aya (2015.05.12) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.07.16) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun (Dance shot ver.)" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.12.02) # "Gokuraku Jodo" feat. Miume, MARiA, and Kamen Liar 217 (2016. 27.04) (Original choreography) # "Tougen Renka" feat. Miume, MARiA, and Kamen Liar 217 (2017. 15.05) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Nyantaro miume.jpg|Miume in the studio with Nyantaro BqqqvAvCUAAcdZt.jpg|Miume takes a silly selca 9 women pomp and circumstance end photo with names.JPEG|Miume in Ushi Dorobou from Pomp and Circumstance Guiltyhearts1.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts B9oiCQgCcAEOjIe.jpg|Miume and Kamen Liar 217 Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|With Ryo, Melochin, Mica, Fine, Tututei, Ari, and Ki Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast BvuRonkCcAEr9jN.jpg|Miume with AMU and her brother BvyVJbECQAA1odc.jpg|Miume with other members of ODOROOM tumblr_ms5q8aXRRg1qhktg0o2_1280.jpg BvzgsanIgAA3m9p.jpg|Miume with RiRiRi C0PjkT9UsAA3r3P.jpg Trivia * She was born in Tachikawa, Tokyo, Japan. * She runs a small private dance school with a few other dancers, membership is invite only. * Her phone is filled with pictures of cats she finds along her walks. * She is known for her silly excuses for being late. ("I saw a cute cat and I had to pat it!") External Links 'Official' * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * LINE Blog * Miume's Chinese blog * Old TEAM Junjou blog * Miume's old blog on the @home cafe website * LINE ID (old) 'Unofficial' * Miume Japanese to English Translations (by clock08) * Photos of pre-odorite Miume Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:Miume Category:NND Odorite Category:Ushi Dorobou